Sky Blue
is the second character song for Hanami Kotoha but third overall, sung by her voice actress Hayami Saori. Lyrics |-|Romaji= Naiteru to kanashī no wa Ichiban ni omotte iru kara Egao dato ureshī no wa Shiawase negatte iru kara Daisukina koto kotoba de Tsutaetai dake nano ni Surechigau tabi samishiku naru kedo Tashikame aeru kono tenohira wa Pittari de nikkori na mahō ni naru Hoshi no yoru mo mabushī asa mo Musubi tsudzukeru kimi to no yakusoku Dakara mai・dia Kotchi wo muite Itsudatte soba ni iru yo Otsukisama nijimu hi wa Namida wo hanbunko shiyou yo Amaoto ga utau hi wa Deaeta hi no koto hanasou Kimi no yasashī kotoba ga Yūki wo kureru kara Todoketai no kimi ni arigatō Aka ao kīro kono mune no naka Funwari to saite iru ai ga aru Ōkina sora wo hiroi sekai wo Mawashi tsudzukeru kimi to no yakusoku Dakara mai・dia Nanimo iwanaide Sotto hoho yose aou yo Daijōbu datte koe ga suru Kokoro wa unto harewataru Omoide tsunaide kimi to arukeba Mirai wa sorairo no yume ni naru Kyō mo ashita mo tooi negai mo Kanae tsudzukeyou kimi to no yakusoku Dakara mai・dia Kotchi wo muite Itsudatte soba ni iru yo Zutto zutto soba ni iru yo Mai・dia Mai・dia |-|Kanji= 泣いてると　かなしいのは いちばんに思っているから 笑顔だと　うれしいのは しあわせ願っているから 大好きなこと　言葉で 伝えたいだけなのに すれちがうたび　さみしくなるけど たしかめあえる　この手のひらは ぴったりで　ニッコリな　魔法になる 星の夜も　まぶしい朝も 結びつづける　きみとの約束 だからマイ・ディア こっちを向いて いつだってそばにいるよ お月さま　にじむ日は 涙をはんぶんこしようよ 雨音がうたう日は 出会えた日のこと話そう きみのやさしい言葉が 勇気をくれるから 届けたいの　きみにありがとう あか　あお　きいろ　この胸の中 ふんわりと咲いている　愛がある 大きな空を　広い世界を 回しつづける　きみとの約束 だからマイ・ディア なにも言わないで そっと頬寄せあおうよ 大丈夫だって声がする 心はうんと晴れわたる 思い出つないで　きみと歩けば 未来はそらいろの夢になる 今日も明日も　とおい願いも 叶えつづけよう　きみとの約束 だからマイ・ディア こっちを向いて いつだってそばにいるよ ずっとずっとそばにいるよ マイ・ディア マイ・ディア |-| English= When I am upset, I can't help but cry And think of that number one thing the most When I am happy, I can't help but smile I wish to always be full of happiness I love when I say my favourite words I really do want to tell you them You pass me by and I never felt more lonelier The hand you are trying to search for almost everyday Is right here casting the perfect magic spells The stars in the night and the sparkling morning I will keep on connecting our promises together So to you my・dear Look in my direction I want to always be by your side When days and months begin to fly by fast I decide to wipe away these falling tears On the day when the rain sings loudly I want to talk about the day we first met Those friendly words you say to me Fill me with a lot of courage I want to thank you for delivering it to me Within my chest are red, blue and yellow flowers The love in my heart makes them bloom fluffily The wide world with the huge sky Continues to spin your promise around and around So to you my・dear Don't say anything Please let me softly stroke your cheek I hear your voice say everything is alright My heart starts burning just like the sun With my memory of walking with you The future will be a sky blue dream There will be a faraway wish today and tomorrow That will soon come true along with your promise to me So to you my・dear Look in my direction I want to always be by your side I want to be by your side forever My・dear My・dear Audio Category:Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! Category:Character Songs Category:Songs Category:Music Category:Image Songs